Forgotten Origins
by Propheaker
Summary: [AU] What is the true reason behind the attack of Kyuubi? And what is the true reason behind the great Shinobi war? Kyuubi no Kitsune reveals his past on Naruto. The long forgotten Onigakure no Sato is about to ascend. A dark awakening is about to start
1. Memories of the Demon

Forgotten Origins

Ch 1. Memories of the Demon

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a cold autumn night and a lonesome figure sat above the marvelous mountain of the Hokage's, particularly at the Yondaime's head. Gazing off into the darkness of the night, he was bound in misery. Recent memories concerning about the retrieval mission of a certain Uchiha avenger plague his mind. He failed miserably to save his eternal rival as well as one of his precious friends. Naruto's ideology hits rock bottom as he failed to compromise the promise that he made to his one and only love.

"Hmph." He pitifully chuckled at his own demise. "I'm so miserable…"

'**My my, I thought that I would never see the day that the all so powerful Uzumaki Naruto, admit to himself that he's weak…**' Taunted by the Kyuubi no Yoko deep within Naruto's subconscious mind. '**I guess there's always first for everything.**'

Naruto's eyes flared. "Who do you think you are, you're only a killing obsessed demon!" The golden-haired shinobi retorted. He mediated for a couple of second then when he opened his eyes, the colossal cage of the infamous nine-tailed Bijuu was at his frontage. "You're the great Kyuubi for goodness sake! The enormous Yoko that led the downfall of Konoha, which even the Yondaime cannot defeat, you don't' know anything about losing everything that's precious to you!"

'**WHO ARE YOU TO SPEAK PITIFUL HUMAN!! YOUR GRIEVANCE IS NOTHING COMAPRED TO MINE!!**' The nine-tailed bijuu retorted with a monstrous voice. '**You didn't know the feeling of a leader that witnessed the destruction of his own country in front of his two eyes! You didn't know the feeling of being trapped into a pathetic body of a brat for fourteen years! YOUR DISPAIR IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE SUFFERING THAT I'VE ENDURED ALL THIS YEARS!**'

Naruto recoiled from the cage that's binding the Kitsune deep in his subliminal mentality. "W-What do you mean?" He pried with no ill-intentions.

The Kyuubi no Yoko exhaled a blazing breath, skeptical if the boy is worthy enough to know the real truth behind his attack on Konoha years ago. However, after noticing the clarity in Naruto's eyes, he decided to tell everything to the orange-clad. He was his container after all.

'**Listen very carefully.**' Ordered by the nine-tailed kitsune. Naruto instantly stepped near the bars of the demons's cage then sat gracefully at the floor. '**Aeons ago, long before you humans roam this planet, we demons have already dominated the land. We have the power to control every existing elements within this world. From blazing fireballs down to sublimation of water components, we have mastered it all.**'

Naruto nodded in understanding.

'**One day, we decided to pass our knowledge on you tiny insignificant humans. We have guided every one of your ancestor on how to make fires, craftsmanship, writing, vocabulary speech and everything that is required in creating a civilization. Both of creatures lived peacefully for about three thousand years as humans worshipped us like gods and in return, we lend you our powers.**'

The yellow haired teenage interjected, raising his hand. "Ummm sorry to interrupt. So you're saying that we get our ability to draw the elements because you lend us your power?"

The Kyuubi smirked. '**Not quite, each living organism has an ability to extort the elements. However, our body has grater aptitude to extract the elements compared to yours. Heck, early humans can only create tiny fireballs and a drip of water from their bodies, so we demons decided to act as an ignition so that you're drawling ability in which you now called 'chakra manipulation' would increased tenfold.**'

Naruto nodded once again. "I see, so even now we still rely on you demons to ignite jutsu's?'

'**Yes, that why every hidden villages are eager to capture a Yoko. Take for example the seal you used when you create a bunshin.**' The powerful fox implied with an idle tone of voice.

"You mean the ram, serpent and tiger?"

'**Correct, each seal represents a corresponsive Yoko. Unconsciously, you tapped from their powers and by mixing their different aura's, you can create a Jutsu. The more complex the hand seal is, the more you gather different aspects of aura. Bijuu's aura are scattered all over the planet so wherever you go you can form a Jutsu.**'

"So if the Bijuu's became extinct then we cannot from any Jutsu's anymore am I right?' Naruto asked after gulping at the proposition of losing the ability to create techniques.

'**Possibly, but I think you can still from any ninjutsu's or genjutsu's but not that strong when we're alive.**' Kyuubi replied casually. '**Anyway, back to my folklore. Your ancestors was gracious that I have increased their chakra gauge by tenfold and so they created a village just for me, they named it Onigakure no Sato, the very first hidden village ever created around two thousand years ago. It was the most advanced and prosperous Shinobi Village back then. They practiced demon rituals so they can further out their abilities and worshipped me like a celestial being.**'

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "N-No way! You're the leader of the very first Shinobi village?" He shakily pointed a finger at the grinning Kitsune at the other side of the cage.

'**Yeah, I was the most powerful Yoko so it's only natural for me to lead the village brat! You should be proud that the first 'Kage' was inside you.**' Kyuubi boastfully replied. '**So I make the village prosperous for five hundred years. However, other villages became envious because of my power so they decided to start a war against Onigakure.**'

"So what happens then?"

'**As usual I kick their asses one by one until they planned to gang up on my Village.**' Then at this moment Kyuubi's expression turned deadly. '**Human's that are living outside of my village began to fear my people so they planned to start a war against Onigakure no Sato. They seek the help of my fellow Yoko but seeing that their patrons have their loyalty on me, humans started to capture them forcefully.**'

Naruto flinched, it was highly distinguishable that the kitsune is now ballistic so he remained quiet.

'**Humans started to become greedy for power. However, even if they acquire the power of their patrons they cannot even make a scratch on my people so they created a technique that would seal my village in the depths of the ocean for eternity!**'

"N-No way, my ancestors did that?"

'**Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday. At first I thought it was just an ordinary battle. I left Onigakure to destroy the opposing force but when I turned my gaze back to my village, it was suddenly wrapped in a powerful sphere that even with my colossal strength, I cannot even destroy. I noticed four humans shouting, Saikososhi: Shitenshu Natsuinken on the four corners of the land, then after an eerie silence, Onigakure started to crumble down into the depths of Ocean across the sea on Tea country and above Haha Island. I'm the only one who survived the attack and my people descended from the vast waters of the sea never to be found again. That's the last time I see my village and my people.**' Told by a saddened Yoko.

Naruto lowered his head, he didn't know that the demon inside him had a heartbreaking past bottled up inside him. "I-I'm sorry…" The golden haired boy shamefully replied as he bit his lips. _Compared to pain that he endured, Sasuke's loss is nothing…_ He dreadfully concluded.

'**That's not the end of my story brat! I go into hiding after that incident to find a way to ascend my village and after two hundred years of researching, I found a way to do it. The four people that sealed my village became the Hokage of Fire country, Mizukage of Water country, Kazekage of Wind country and Raikage of Lightning country.**' He continued. '**They constantly argued on who's going to keep the key in which led to the first great Shinobi war. All of them created their own Shinobi villages with the sole purpose of obtaining the scroll of Logaeth. **'

"T-The scroll of Logaeth?" Naruto abruptly asked.

'Yeah, it's a manuscript created by a powerful Yoko named Logaeth. He was more powerful than me in terms of sealing techniques. That scroll holds vast information on reversing the effect of any sealing jutsu, including the four god seal that they used on Onigakure. The four villages continued to fight for supremacy for eighty years until Kohohagakure finally dominated the competition.'

"So Kohoha obtained the scroll of Loga—whacama' call it, right?" Naruto concluded, putting a thumb on his chin as he gestured on a thinking pose.

'**Yeah, so I decided to attack the village and you know the rest of the story…**' Kyuubi replied, not wanting to remember that he got sealed by a puny blond punk.

"You fight the Yondaime and got sealed inside me."

'**Hmph, you didn't have to say it out loud.**'

Naruto genuinely smiled. At first, he thought that the demon within him was only a sadist but when the fox revealed his amazing past, Naruto started to respect him as an honorable living being. And slowly buy surely, he felt that he was honored to be his container. (but he didn't dared to say it out loud of course)

"Hey, very first sadistic Kage, does the book still on Konoha?" He inquired with his million-dollar grin.

'**Yeah, Konoha's Sandaime ordered a ban on talking about me right? Its not just because of you, its also because when no one would talk about the nine-tailed demon, they would soon forget about the origin of the Yoko and thus no one would dare to get the forbidden scroll. Why did you ask anyway brat?**'

Naruto's grin widened even more. "Hmmm, no particular reason. I'll just steal the scroll…"

'**Ohh ok—WHAAAATTT!! ARE YOU INSANE! NOT EVEN I, THE GREAT KYUUBI COULD STOLE THE SCROLL FOURTEEN YEAR AGO!**'

"Are you forgetting that I'm the most unpredictable ninja in town? Don't worry I can pull this one off!" The orange-clad shinobi reassured with a thumbs up. "But under one condition."

'**And what might that be?**' Kyuubi's eyes narrowed, this meant business and probably his only chance after long years trapped in a cage.

"Teach me! You're the very first Kage right? So basically, you knew all of the techniques that most of ninja's are using right?"

'**Yeah, in a way…**'

"So then teach me! I'll help you restore your village and in return, you'll teach me everything you know!" Naruto wagered, crossing his arms together.

A grin was formed into the fox's mouth and no, it's not his usual 'i-wanna-kill-you' grin that he normally have.

'**I like your attitude brat! Okay you have a deal. I'll teach you everything I know. Plus in addition, I'll even lend you ninety five percent of my chakra!**'

"Deal!" Naruto happily said as he closed the pact. "So when do we start?"

'**Weelll, lets start right about now.**' Kyuubi muttered in an amused voice. '**You know how to use Kuchiyose no Jutsu right?**'

"Yeah, Why?"

The enormous Yoko smirked looking down at the small figure of Naruto in his frontage. '**Be glad brat, only one person in history only knew this technique and I'm the only one who has the knowledge on how it works.**' He said while materializing a huge black colored scroll that was akin to the one that Jiraiya used in making a contract with the frogs.

'**I'll teach you the most powerful summoning technique in the world.**'

"Really? cool! What does it summon?" Naruto exclaimed jumping around the concealed room in his inner mind.

'**Oh nothing much, just the elite brethrens of fox.**'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

To be continued.

Glosarry:

Onigakure no Sato – Hidden Demon Village

Konohagakure – Hidden leaf village

Hokage – Fire Shadow

Mizukage – Water Shadow

Raikage – Lightning Shadow

Kazekage – Wind Shadow

Saikososhi: Shitenshu Natsuinken – Supreme Element: Four God Seal Sphere

Kuchiyose no Jitsu – Summoning Technique

Author's note: So what do you think? Hope you like the first chapter. If you have any questions just write on the review. If you review maybe I'll update faster.


	2. Taming of the beast

Forgotten Origins

Ch. 2: The taming of the beast

Disclaimer: Hah! I wish…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kick-ass! So does it mean that I can summon powerful foxes?" Asked by an ecstatic blond as he signed the contract scroll using the blood that is dripping out in his thumb. Kyuubi has given him the privilege of summoning lower rank foxes due to their prior agreement. The nine-tailed Yoko had given Naruto the

Sukuro-ru no Soudaiichi Scroll of the Majestic one in which had the power to call forth Kyuubi's brethrens.

"U-zu-ma-ki, Na-ru-to, there! What's next?" He said while writing his name on the scroll.

'**Good, now that you have finally signed the summoning contract, I want you to go back in the real world and find a secluded place where you can go full force without anyone noticing your presence.**' Kyuubi said as he stepped back to his concealing cage. The orange-clad ninja immediately followed the order of his stand-in mentor. He mediated for a second and after a brief moment of tranquility, Naruto returned to the Hokage's monument and after realizing that he didn't have enough strength left to perform any Jutsu's, the orange-clad boy decided to take a little detour towards his favorite ramen stand, the Ichiraku Ramen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Yosh, Lets start!" Naruto stated. He decided to go back to the place where he first learned the summoning technique under the teachings of the great perverted hermit. How could he forget? It's the exact place where he almost died falling down to the bottomless pit.

He quickly scanned the area for any possible disturbance and after finding the place safe, Naruto accumulated a good amount of red chakra and bit his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jitsu!" He shouted before slamming his hand on the ground.

POOF!

A Circular cryptogram was embedded in the ground as smoke and smolder conquered the air. Naruto was bemused at first. He looked around for any signs of a mythical creature but to no avail, no gigantic being can be seen around thirty mile radius.

"What the hell!?!?" Naruto swore, folding his arms irritably. "That technique is ripped! Are you sure that it's the right stance, you senile fox?"

Kyuubi's furrowed brows twitched. '**Don't mock me you ungrateful brat! Just look around again. Maybe you missed something.**'

Naruto scanned the area once more. He turned his head from let to right and still no paranormal creature was in sight but when he felt a tugged on his foot, he did the first ting that entered his mind…

"W-W-WH-WH-WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT THING!?!?!?"

He shouted while accusingly pointing fingers at the petite creature beneath him.

"How rude, you're the punk who disturbed the son of the great Kyuubi?" Replied by a three tailed chibi fox.

"Yo long time no see, Narakumi…" Kyuubi replied using Naruto's voice. (Since Kyuubi's still trapped in Naruto's sub consciousness.)

His fox eyes widened. "H-How did you know my name human?" The chibi fox growled.

"Your old man is inside me…" Naruto replied with a smirk.

"So you're the punk who's acting as the vessel that trapped my dad huh?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll kill you!" The youngest kitsune sneered. "I'll beat you and extract my dad out of you!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see how good…" was far as he can mutter before the chibi fox breathe out a blazing fire from his mouth.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" Narakumi shouted. Naruto saw nothing but huge balls of flame flying towards him. The fireballs melted everything on its path but luckily, the golden haired shinobi evaded the blistering Jutsu easily.

"Hey old goat! You didn't tell me that your son's that strong!" Nagged by Naruto, leaping from tree to tree to evade the fireballs of doom. "Tell him to stop dammit!!"

'**I can't. It's a rule along my brethrens that in order to gain our loyalty, the summoner must first defeat the Yoko that he wants to summon. I tell you now, if you cannot defeat a third class summon like my son then there's no chance in hell that you can even scratch a higher rank summons.**'

"So basically, all I need to do is beat your son to a pulp correct?" Assumed by Naruto. The Kyuubi nodded while the blond genin suddenly stopped from running.

"Ikkuzeee! Tajuu: Kagebunshin no Jitsu!" He shouted as a war cry and in an instant, hundreds of Naruto clones filled the whole area. Each have their own satisfying grin pasted on their face. "Are you ready to get owned, all so mighty son of Kyuubi?"

The chibi fox shrugged. "Hah! Even if you replicate yourself over a million times, you still won't make a scratch on me!" The three tailed Kitsune retorted, grinning. The chibi fox was at the center of the sea of clone when Naruto (the original) ordered everyone to attack.

It was an amazing scenery. Even though a horde of bunshin is attacking the chibi fox, he still got the upper hand in the battle. Scorching flames come out of Narakumi's mouth as he retaliates to the attacks that Naruto was barging into him and judging by the way the genin twitched his eyebrows, it seems that he was getting impatient with each clones being slaughtered.

After a minute of kicking, punching and getting on each other's nerve, both individual we're at their peak and breathing really fast. The only thing that motivates them is their undying resolve to 'kick the others ass.'

Naruto examined the creature. At first he thought that he's just a weak pathetic fox that is ranked at the bottom of the food chain but as he battle him, he began to respect the Kitsune. (Even though its size is akin to Gamakichi)

The same can be said in the three-tailed Yoko. Narakumi thought that Naruto was just you average power hungry humans but when he witnessed the boy's perseverance and hard work, he respective him a little even if he's the loudest human that he ever encountered.

The golden haired genin ordered his bunshin battalion to stop their barrage at the kitsune. It seems that he suddenly had thought of an idea that would surely bring the Yoko at its knees.

"Hey, you're name's Narakumi right?" The blond-haired shinobi asked with a grin of satisfaction.

"Jeez, you just noticed now?" the youngest fox in the brethren replied with a grin that can evenly match Naruto's.

"You sure are strong, how many other kitsune's that is more higher than you?"

"Well, I'll say about five of them excluding my father…"

"Five huh, just you wait son of the greatest kitsune, within two days, I'll tame the second most powerful fox on your brethren!" Truthfully promised by a serious leaf genin.

"Heh, I highly doubt that you can tame uncle Hikokuou but you must first tame me right?"

"Good guess." Naruto casually replied. "Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are…"

So the golden-haired shinobi gestured the seal in which he constantly used when he's creating a numerous bunshins. Tapping into Kyuubi's red chakra, Naruto's whiskers became nebulous. Fangs also emerged from his mouth before he shouted, "Tajuu: Kagebunshin no Jitsu" once again. However, it was different this time around. Compared to the amount of bunshin that he'd created earlier, this new batch of clones are twice as many than the previous one. Scaling from approximately sixty mile radius, a multitude of Naruto replica can be seen covering the land. Hell, even the three-tailed kitsune flinched at the amount and what's even more disturbing is each bunshin is emitting red chakra from their bodies.

Narakumi yelled out a war cry as he strode towards the storm of bunshin at front. He knew it was a suicide but what else can he do?

The yoko was about to collide when suddenly, several bunshins came out of the ground grabbing his body tightly and sadly rendering him immobile. He saw Naruto ordering the swarm of clones to attack.

"UUUUUUU!!!!"

Dozens of clones from the left side punch and attacked him with a sweep.

"ZUUUUU!!!!!"

Then from the right, another brigade of Naruto kicked the fox senseless.

"MAAAA!!!!"

The two forces joined together to kick the fox into the air rapidly.

"KIIIIII!!!!"

Then out of the blue, a new batch of bunshin are waiting at the air ready to kick the fox down to ground zero but to their demise, the three-tailed yoko had seen this one coming and respired out a smoldering gush of fire wave. He also burst out a fire breath at the bunshin beneath him. Narakumi thought that he was the victor when suddenly, out of the blistering fire, a sole figure came out of the fire holding a spiral thing in his right hand.

"RAASEENGAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!"

The figure leaped into the air with an amazing speed. He connected the spinning sphere right into the haggard body of the fox and with a loud boom the match is over.

Both creatures fell into the ground and after couple of minutes, the blond genin was the first to stand up.

"Y-You beat me fair and square, you get my respect human…" Narakumi muttered before a smoke materialized from him then suddenly disappeared.

'**Nice work kid, I'm actually impressed. It's rare for my son to acknowledge creatures 'below the food chain' you know**' Kyuubi said in the boy's subconscious mind.

"H-Hehe…he was certainly your s-son, annoying and stubborn just like his f-father." Naruto said in between his uneven breathing.

'**Shut'up, just rest already and were gonna continue training tomorrow.**'

A smirked was curled up in Naruto's lips. "Tommorow? Pfft! Yeah right, I promised your son that I will tame the vice president on your posse in less than two days, so there's no time for rest!"

'**Are you stupid kid!! That's suicidal!! You barely survived the encounter against my son let alone fight a much more stronger Yoko!**' Kyuubi reasoned.

"J-Just watched me, did you forget that I'm the most unpredictable ninja in town?" Said by a confident genin. He rested for a couple of seconds then once again, he bit the tip of his thumb and mount up all of the chakra left in his body.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JITSU!!" He shouted then afterwards, a colossal smoke abruptly engulfs the area. There's was an eerie silence when suddenly a sinister head akin to a fox came out of the smoke.

"N-Now that's more like it." Naruto commented but to his absolute surprise, another two heads came out of the smoke.

Kyuubi's eyes widened. '**M-My god, that's Hikokuou, the second in command, the Mittsukashira hogosha kitsune no jigoku…**'Muttered unbelievably by the Yoko as three heads in one body emerges from the smoke.

To be continued…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glossary.

Sukuro-ru no Soudaiichi -- Scroll of the majestic one

Mittsukashira hogosha kitsune no jigoku -- Three headed guardian fox of hell

Hikokuou – Sun king

Narakumi – Three inferno

Kuchiyose no Jitsu – Summoning technique

Katon: Karyu Endan – Fire Release: Fire dragon flame missile

Author's note: Umm, does anyone of you knew any other Kiri no Shinobigatana member besides Zabusa and Kisame?


	3. The cunning dominates the genuis

Forgotten Origins

Ch. 3: The cunning dominates the genius

Disclaimer: Great, take my dream away…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto can only stare at the colossal creature in front of him. The intimidating figure with a twilight blue fur and blazing red eye examined the area. The genin remained silent until the three headed fox noticed him.

"Who art'h thou human that disturbed thy' slumber?" Said by the center head in a very hoarse voice.

'**Hey brat! Be careful on what you're saying. Even if I'm the strongest in our brethren, Hikokuou is the most oldest and the most—uhhh, what do you call it in your human vocabulary?…bitchy of all kitsune's so be polite.**' Kyuubi forewarned.

Naruto nodded. He then turned to the eldest fox and bowed politely. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto sir and I'm the one who summoned you."

They lowered their gaze. "Is that so? and I'd presumed you're boy that act as the vessel of the Kyuubi?"

"Hai! He's trapped inside me."

All the head smirked mockingly. "Interesting… Very well human, I'll give you a bargain. If you can even make me release thirty percent of my strength then I will indubitably accept you as our master." The eight-tailed kitsune negotiated.

Naruto gave a thumbs up. "You got yourself a deal! I'll not just make you use your thirty percent, I'll force you to use your full power as well!"

The eldest kitsune smirked. "I like your resolve little one. Attack if you must, I'm always prepared." Taunted by Hikokuou.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, inside the great village of Konoha, a perverted hermit sat above a huge tower. He seems to be 'researching' on something that is integrated with the structure of a private bath (exclusive for females obviously) and the anatomy of a naked flesh.

However, an instantaneous burst of chakra suddenly interrupted his private time and snapped him out of his erotic fetishes. Call it a premonition if you want but it definitely got the sannin's attention.

"What was that?" He asked, lowering his binocular then observing his surroundings for any particular disturbance. "Must be because of the weather…" he fooled himself and then goes back to his malicious studies.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm disappointed in you li'l one. I over estimated you coz of the Kyuubi within you. It seems that you can't even make me use twenty percent of my power, let alone another ten percent…" The azure-haired feline contemplated.

"W-We're, not y-yet fin..ished!" Naruto tiredly said. He replicated another batch of bunshin and ordered them to attack the three headed beast but with a strong huff coming from the eight-tailed kitsune, the clones were easily destroyed.

"Is that the best that you can do?" Hikokuou asked.

_D-Damn, w-what will I do to beat this fox? It looks like everything I do has no effect on him… _The blond shinobi thought indistinctly.

'**Brat, look carefully on his moves. Analyze his behavior and actions on fighting.**' Kyuubi no kitsune tip off.

Naruto instantly obeyed the advice of his mentor. His chakra reservoir is diminishing fast so if he wont do anything to fight back, he's gonna be like a sitting duck on a lake full of ravenous crocodile. The genin created a new batch of bunshin and positioned them on the four sides of the Yattsubi no Kitsune. Nine at the front, six at both sides and three on the back. The nine bunshins at front was the first one to attack. They attack fiercely against the three heads but in a matter of seconds, they were annihilated pitifully.

The bunshins on both sides then started their barrage on each side of the fox. They manage to retaliate longer than the frontal group but they're still no match against the gigantic yoko.

"Hah! pitiful, not even worth my time!" Mocked by the great azure kitsune.

Naruto gritted his teeth. Out of frustration, he just ordered the last batch of bunshin to attack at the rear. At first he thought it was pointless struggle but to his surprise, a single clone managed to break into the Yattsubi's fortress-like defense and delivered a powerful attack at the back of the fox before the clone disappeared. His eyes widened and an 'I-finally-know-how-to-beat-you' grin was formed in his face.

_Hey fox, can you lend me a few burst of chakra? I just thought of something._ Naruto asked.

'**Sure, what are you planning anyway brat?**' Kyuubi inquired before tapping into his power and shifting it to the body of the boy.

The golden-haired shinobi confidently smirked. It was clearly evident that he finally got the red chakra because of the red aura was emitting out of his body. "Just watch me beat your second in command!" He confidently declared before biting his lip and shouted the name of the technique that he was planning to use,

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Gamabunta!"

POOF!

A gigantic toad suddenly materialized on the scene. The leaf genin stand above the head of the toad boss as he muttered something that even with the god-like hearing of the azure fox, failed to hear.

"How intriguing, you plan to fight a fox using a toad?" Yattsubi no Kitsune cockily said. "You must've loose your mind."

"Heh! You're the one who will loose his mind, arrogant fox!" He replied with a grin. They were about to head on collision with the fox when Gamabunta suddenly leaped into the air and landed neatly behind the azure fox.

"GAMABUNTA NOW!!" Naruto ordered gesturing a hand seal on his hands. "Henge no Jutsu!!"

The toad boss instantly transformed into a gigantic Kakashi holding an orange book in his hand.

The towering figure suddenly crouches and gestured a tiger seal using both of his hands. The azure beast tried to turn his body to their location but it couldn't prevent the inevitable.

"Hehehe, prepare to feel the pain of your life oh great, Mittsukashira hogosha kitsune no jigoku!" Naruto shouted from the shoulders of the humongous jounin. The eyes of the huge copy-nin sparkled like the glistening starts in the sky as he powerfully thrust his fingers into the rear of the fox.

"Oh shit…" That's all the azure fox could mutter before the technique collided into his ass.

"KONOHA'S ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE: THOUSAND YEAR'S OF PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ouch, that's definitely going to leave a mark even if you're the most powerful yoko in history…

It would be an understatement if you say the poor fox just fainted after the impact.

"Heh! That will teach you not to underestimate me!" Naruto bravely stated, crossing his arms together.

"FOUL INSOLENT FEEBLE HUMAN!! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME, YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!! I'LL SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER!!!" The enraged fox swore, releasing his full capabilities. A black chakra was emitted from his body while his extensive eight tails shimmered ominously. Trees and foliages around the vicinity suddenly died out as the azure fox continues to discharge all of his chakra.

_Gotcha! _Naruto blissfully thought to himself. "Hey old fox, you lose!"

"AND WHY IS THAT LITTLE ONE!?!?" Hikokuou retorted.

The blond genin grinned from ear to ear. He already anticipated that question. "You finally released your full strength! Isn't it our deal that if you released your full power then you'll acknowledge me as your master right?"

Naruto replied and narrowed his eyebrows in a devious manner.

"W-Wh-Wha—argh! Fine! You outsmarted me young one, I'll accept you as our…master." The eight-tailed Kitsune replied with a grunt.

Naruto just flipped after hearing such word. _The master of the brethren of fox…_ He joyfully repeated in his mind. Hell, just the thought of it makes the loudest ninja jumpy and shout out joy even though he's currently suffering from chakra depletion.

'**Well I'll be damned. I thought I'll never see the day…**' Kyuubi unbelievably thought to himself.

"Say it again!" Naruto cheerfully requested.

"Grrrr, you're our master oh great…Uzumaki Naruto." The azure fox dryly muttered.

"One more time!"

A vein snapped from the head of the fox. "Do you wanna get squashed?"

"Oh don't be like that…I'm your master now so…" that's all he could say before falling into the ground due to exhaustion. Hikokuou seen this and crouch to check if their new master is alright. Moments later, a compliant smirk was pasted into all of his three mouths.

"Hmph. Hey Kyuubi! I know you're listening, you got a one pretty interesting kid huh? Teach him well so that he can be an excellent leader someday. It looks like I'm not retiring any time soon as I planned. I'm expecting greatness from this brat so you better not screw up you hear?"

'**Elder Hikokuou…**'

And with that, the great three headed kitsune disappeared out of sight along with the dawning sun rising from the east.

To be continued.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glossary:

Hikokuou – Sun King

Kyuubi no Kitsune – Nine tailed fox

Yattsubi no Kitsune – Eight tailed Fox

Mittsukashira hogosha kitsune no jigoku – Three headed guardian fox of hell

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique

Henge no Jutsu – Transformation Technique

Bunshin – Clone

oOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Whew, chapter three finally finished. Wow I actually updated fast! If you have any comments, questions or suggestions, just write it on the review.

Preview: The plan to get the scroll will be executed. An azure yoko will attack konoha in the depths of the night. A revelation from Naruto's ancestry will definately change the boy's thinking in life…

Next Chapter: The phantasm from the past.


	4. The phantasm from the past

Forgotten Origins

Chapter IV: The phantasm from the past.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He walked through the busy streets of Konoha and as usual, his yellow hair clearly stands out from the crowd. However, his hair color isn't just the reason on why'd he got most of the attention of the villagers particularly on elder generations.

It was a common knowledge among older citizens of Konohagakure no Sato that the boy is the nine-tailed demon that attacked their precious village fourteen years ago. Several mockery and insults can be heard along the streets where the 'container' was walking. Over time, he began to feel numb at such treatment that he was experiencing every single day of his life.

Naruto will just shrug it off and grin widely as if he didn't hear them talking. It was just a simple defense mechanism of his mental thinking actually. Well, who could blame him? The boy doesn't attain the privileged of being with his family that is supposed to teach him the proper etiquette and behavior to react under such certain circumstances.

As he walked along the suffocating streets of Konoha, a dreary outskirt caught Naruto's attention. It was the very same place where he got his first 'beating' at the young age of three. He remembered it very clearly. Nine men beat him up senseless on that area. He tried to run way from them but its useless, with his petite body, he only managed to ran up to two meters until the thugs caught him again.

"I'm sorry!" He constantly pleaded, but it was meaningless and it only further enraged the mob. They started to pound him again but this time, one of them used a bat to hit in the head point blank. Blood flowed thru his forehead as they kicked him in the ground like a stray dog. He yelped and cry desperately but they got sicker and laughed at his demise. His body was filled with wounds and bruises when he returned to the orphanage. His caretaker got angry at him for returning late and shoved him out of the house as a punishment.

Days quickly passed by after the incident and more and more people started to beat him up everyday. It became a daily routine in Naruto's life. He wakes up got humiliated by his caretaker while eating and the bashing starts until nightfall. If he's lucky enough, he'll only encounter two mobs the whole day. That's the minimum expectancy sad to say. And when he reached the age of seven, he was practically numb at such maltreatment.

He'll only smile and grin while they beat him up for no apparent reason. That way, they get easily bored and leave him alone. It was a tried and tested method. He grin not because he's happy, he grin because that's the only reaction he know that could hide his true emotions.

'Just grin and forget' That's his another principle in life. Naruto continues to walk along the dreary streets with a forge grin on his face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you ready?" The blond genin asked. They've waited until nighttime to execute their plan to steal the scroll of Logaeth.

'**Just stick to the plan brat and we'll succeed.**' Reminded by his mentor

Naruto nodded. "Yosh! We have two minutes left." He replied. A week quickly passed by since Kyuubi no Yoko decided to train Naruto to become a great shinobi. His progress was astonishing. He almost mastered fox summoning within three days and learned quite a few forgotten A-class jutsu's as the week ended. His chakra gauge and stamina had also drastically improved so to speak. He can now replicate a hundred clones with ease.

He planned summon Hikokuou and use the confusion as a decoy to sneak into the Hokage's tower.

"Okay, it's about time." He stated before biting the peak of his thumb and slamming it into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Mittsukashira hogosha kitsune no jigoku, Hikokuou!"

The thirty foot Cerberus-like yoko suddenly appeared at the center of the village. Every citizen came out of their respective houses to stunningly stare at the malevolent figure with three head.

"Remember, you cannot kill, destroy or seriously hurt anyone." Reminded by Naruto as confusion started to invoke the village. "I will return approximately fifteen minutes after I get the scroll."

"Hmph, Just go!"

Naruto grinned. "Just don't overdo it okay?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi is peacefully reading his beloved wicked novel when he heard screams and shouts coming from the outside. Irritated that they interrupted his reading time, he looked out to his window and check what's going on. His eyes widened disbelievingly as the book that he's currently holding slipped from his hand.

"W-What the hell—"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The door to the godaime's office was knocked and a stiffed voice asked for permission to enter. She was a good looking woman that has a long mauve hair and a proud member of the elite force ANBU. Her head is covered with mask and wears the same battle gear akin her comrades.

"What's the situation?" Tsunade asked without turning to face the ANBU member.

"Hokage-sama, urgent news! A three headed Youko is currently attacking the southern region of the village. My men aren't capable enough to defend the area and we desperately need reinforcement quickly." Uzuki Yuugao said in a professional manner. 

The blond kage heavily sighed. "Okay, send this message throughout every active or inactive shinobi in the village; I the fifth hokage issued a special order in which all Jounin to Chuunin level is abide to battle the Youko while all of the genin that are presently within the area will help with the evacuation of the citizens along the premises." She said before the female ANBU bowed and disappeared. She stood up and leaved her office with a serious expression in his face. "What's the hell's going on…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

While Chaos and confusion engulfed the upper grounds Konoha, a golden haired shinobi somehow managed to discreetly enter the forbidden chambers of the Hokage's tower without anyone's suspicion. He used Henge no Jitsu to transform himself into one of the guards as he safely bypassed every sentries that are guarding the place.

He was now at the third basement of the tower. And like the previous basements, there were a lot of traps and exploding tags within the area but luckily, Kyuubi had taught him a jutsu that could dispel any traps and rendering it useless. They were on the roll but something unexpectedly hindered their progressed.

"WHAT THE HELL!? THERE'S NO MORE DOOR! ARE YOU SURE THIS IS THE RIGHT PLACE?" Naruto yelled, examining the wall for any trapdoors or any secret passageway.

'**Hey brat! Try using the technique that I teach you that can make you pass thru walls. **'

Naruto nodded. "Yosh, Ninpou: Kabenuke no Jutsu!" After saying the name of the technique, he then passed thru the brick wall easily. It seems that the hunch of the nine-tailed kitsune was right as a passageway was located on the other side of the wall.

'**Good, I can sense the aura of the scroll now. it must be nearby, so lets hurry!**'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Katon: Koudaishuuha no Taiyou!!" Roared by the left head of Hikokuou. A blazing blast of flame pierced through the houses of Konoha. The blast injured some ninja's that are unlucky to be caught in the line of fire but miraculously, no one died from the incident. Jiraiya watched the growing animosity. His gut feeling told him that there was something wrong about the situation. Normally, when a Youko attacks a village, the death toll can rise up to hundreds in a matter of minutes. However, seven minutes have already passed and no one still died from the assault of the Yatssubi no Kitsune.

"Something's wrong here…"The white-haired sannin skeptically whispered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto finally reached the end of the passageway which leads into a small room. The area is filled with towering files and book reports from the early days of Konoha. He continued to stroll until he reached an altar with a sculpture of a dragon that is biting a shimmering scroll on its mouth.

"Is that it?" Asked by an awe-struck genin, pointing at the scroll that is glistening eerily even though the room is dim. He was about to grab the scroll when something caught his eye.

'Uzumaki Clan: Secret data files' was written in one of the files on the desk. Instinctively, he grabbed the folder and gently opened it. His eyes widened at the title of the file.

"W-What is this?"

'**What are you looking anyway brat?**'

He rigidly gulped as every muscle in his body stiffened.

"U-Uzumaki clan massacre…"

To be continued…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glossary:

Henge no Jutsu -- Transformation Technique

Kabenuke no Jutsu – Wall pass through technique

Yattsubi no Kitsune – Eight tailed fox

Katon: Koudaishuuha no Taiyou -- Fire release: Colossal burst from the sun

Preview: A blond genin finally know something about his heritage. Everything that believed in life began to blur as blood illuminates the moon. An unexpected parting will occur as the new genesis began to unfold…

Next Chapter: The cry of the fallen


	5. The cry of the fallen

Forgotten Origins

Chapter V: The cry of the fallen.

Disclaimer: Why am I putting this again?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The assault of the twilight sapphire Youko had already ended hours ago. Naruto had been successful in retrieving the scroll of Logaeth. The casualties are unbelievably minimal compared to the theoretical statistics that the analyzers of Konoha had predicted.

One hundred thirteen nin are injured, eight in a critical condition and zero are dead in the attack of the eight tailed fox. Everyone was cleaning up the mess and some even are already resting in their respective beds.

However, a lonesome boy sat above the marvelous monument of the Hokage's. The head of the fourth fire shadow became his favorite spot whenever he's lost in currents of life. He was his idol, the person he look up to ever since he was a child. The only presence that comforts him whenever he's starting to feel tired of living.

"I never knew…no one told me." Naruto whispered sorrowfully, a solitary tear escape his sore eyes. Grabbing the folder that holds the secret of his heritage. He opened it and reread the documents again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------Council's S-rank sealed archive #129---------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------Uzumaki Clan's Massacre record files---------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Project: 'Slay the beast'

Date: 13th of December, Year, 33 A.C.K After creation of Konoha

Partaker: 54 Jounin – 63 ANBU – 127 Hunter Nin

Casualties:

**Dead: **

--Uzumaki Nagashi (Head)

--Uzumaki Touya

--Uzumaki Setsuna

--Uzumaki Shima

--Uzumaki Kouki

--Uzumaki Kaoru

--Uzumaki Sayaka

--Uzumaki Madara

--Uzumaki Fuyumi

--50 Jounin

-- 61 ANBU

-- 112 Hunter Nin

**Injured/Survived:**

-- 4 Jounin

-- 2 ANBU

-- 15 Hunter nin

**Clan Survivor: **

--Uzumaki Arashi (newborn)

Personal notes:

Yesterday, all Konoha's nine council head ordered a special operation to eliminate the Uzumaki clan from the village. Shodai is currently away to fight off the antagonist from Suna. The day was the perfect time to implement such judgment. It was so disappointing to abolish such powerful clan in the village that helped us build Konohagakure no Sato. They were survivors from the Onigakure no Sato. No wonder they have, monstrous learning ability, and almost endless chakra reserves. It may become a grave threat in the near future so we eliminated them before they grew even stronger.

Shodai won't surely like this but it's the burden that we are willing to pay in order to save the future of our village. The casualties on our side are immense. They merely wiped out our whole force but it's for the good cause.

The fire Daimyo decided to take the infant to train it to be his pawn but the council decided to hand the baby to the orphanage and then later on guide him to do our biddings. It was such a waste to just diminish such powerful skill so all nine council head decided to spare the baby for the future cause in case we might need the monstrous powers of the Uzumaki clan once again. In addition, we formed a decree that forbids all citizens of Konoha to neither speak nor tell anything about the massacre.

Recorded by,

3rd Seated Council Member, Rojukou Kai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IT'S SO UNFAIIRRRRRRR!!!" Naruto shouted, looking down at the figure head of the Yondaime. "I-I never got the chance to meet you…but I guessed that you didn't know about the massacre as well since you became the fourth."

Naruto embraced himself and tightened his grip on both arms. His blond locks fell dreary across his insensible eyes. "Am I being selfish just because I'm angry at this people?" he tried to ask the monument of the fourth.

'…'

'**So that's why they've chosen you as my container.**' Kyuubi cut in.

"What do you mean?"

'**Well you see, every people in Onigakure practices demon rituals to enhance their capabilities and thus they become immune of our demonic chakra. Generally, when we transfer a huge amount of chakra on a normal human, their physical and mental stability can't handle such power and it will surely kill them.**'

"So that means that I'm a descendant from your village, is that it?"

'**Yes, you're quick learning ability and huge chakra reserves, was a common trait in every citizens on my village. It was passed down from generation upon generations. At first I thought that it was just a mere coincidence but now I'm pretty sure you're a progeny from Onigakure no Sato.**'

Naruto inertly chuckled. "I've made up my mind." He then stands up and plunged down towards the area below. "Even though these people killed my entire clan, I will spare them off my anger. Yondaime sacrificed himself because they're all precious to him so I'll forgive them for what they have done, but…" The blond genin then looked back at the figurehead of his idol and his father, the fourth Hokage.

"I won't stay at this village anymore. I can no longer restrain myself from killing everyone so I'm planning to leave at dawn as a missing nin." He stated, gathering his resolve. "I know that you'll be disappointed in me but I think it's the best action for me to do." He then grabbed another scroll in his pocket with the label, 'Scroll of the Uzumaki clan' engraved at the middle.

"I also found this at the basement together with the massacre files and I'm planning to learn everything that is written on this scroll, okay?" he asked while showing the scroll at the figurehead of his father. A ghostly push suddenly pats him gently on the back and a smile gradually formed in the genin's mouth.

'Thanks dad…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was exactly 4:00 o'clock before dawn and a certain golden-haired shinobi was currently packing his belongings in his apartment. He decided to only bring basic necessities in his journey. A couple of shirt, a box of kunai and few instant ramen cups. He was about to leave his apartment when a figure suddenly appeared on his balcony.

"Oh Ero-sennin, what brings you here?" Asked Naruto, turning back to face his mentor.

Jiraiya sighed. "Hey gaki, you planning to leave?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he casually replied, tossing him the files of the massacre. The toad hermit then grabbed and read the file. After a brief moment of silence his eyes suddenly widened. To say that he was shock was an understatement. Jiraiya only managed to whistle in reply.

"Disturbing right?" The soon to be missing-nin asked.

"Yeah…" Jiraiya replied, crossing his arms as he looked thru the crescent moon at the sky. "I think it's the best choice you've got after the attack of one of your pets on the village."

Naruto chuckled. "So how'd you found out that I'm the one who summoned that three headed fox?"

"Just a lucky guess…" The white-haired sage replied with a grin. "Tsunade's pissed about the incident and ordered an all out investigation on who's the person responsible for the assault and add to the fact that you're leaving will surely make her really ballistic tomorrow. I'm really glad that she became the Godaime instead of me."

"Tell you what, why don't you go save the money that you usually waste in flirting with women and buy a cheap diamond imitation ring first thing in the morning then kneel in front of Obaasan and proclaim your undying love to her." Naruto continued. "That way, were all gonna be happy. You finally got your personal cleavage to look upon while at the same time, you're doing the whole village a favor to spare everyone from the wrath of the great gambler."

Jiraiya replied with a sneer. "Pfft! Who wants to marry that old hag?"

"Tsk tsk tsk! Remember Ero-sennin, you are not young anymore so better plan for your retirement before it's too late." Naruto wholeheartedly joked. "You don't want to be in your late eighties and remain a virgin do you?"

"SHUT'UP, GAKI!!"

"Now now, the blood pressure old man, it's dangerous for your health…" Then out of the blue, they just laughed like they didn't have a damn about the world. "I think this will be the last time that we can talk like this…"

"The next time we meet, we'll be enemies…" Jiraiya finished his statement, opening a bottle of sake. He then took a gulp of the alcoholic beverages.

"The next time we meet, I will beat you to a pulp Ero-sennin." Naruto declared raising his fist on Jiraiya's direction.

The older man just smirked in reply as he took another gulp of sake. "I would like to see that Naruto…" he then smiled before jumping from the railings on the balcony and disappeared from the boy's sight.

"Thank you for everything, Jiraiya-sama…" He silently muttered within himself.

However, unknown to him, there was another person in the other side of the door listening to their conversation. She didn't dare to enter the apartment but instead, she just dashed away from Naruto's place with tears flowing endlessly through her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He was standing at the borders of Konoha. The route that most ninja used to escape the village to become a missing-nin. It was the point of no return and in a matter of days, Hunter nin will start to haunt him dead or alive. It was the life of being a missing nin. To live a life full of deception and uncertainty. He was about to become one when someone suddenly shouted his name behind him.

"Naruto!" Yelled by a kunoichi with a pink hair.

The golden haired genin quickly turned back to see his fellow teammate standing merely two meters away from him. "Sakura…" He whispered under his breath.

"A-Are you leaving me as well!?" She pleaded while panting heavily. "Just like Sasuke-kun did!?"

Naruto bit his lips. "I-I'm sorry but I've made up my—"

"I know." The cherry-haired genin interjected with a serious look. "Let me go with you…please."

The blond genin sighed.

"You know that I can't do that Sakura-chan, you'll only be in danger if you go with m—"

"I DON'T CARE!" She retorted, tears flowing continuously through her eyes. "P-Please Naruto, don't do this!"

Naruto sighed heavily once again. He didn't want to do it but she leaves him with no other choice.

"Sakura, forget everything about me. I will no longer be a part of Konoha. However, I'm really grateful that I've met you and I will treasure every moments that we spent together along with everyone for the rest of my life."

After he'd said that, a bunshin suddenly appeared behind the kunoichi and gently pushed a pressure point in the back of her neck which paralyses her mobility for a short period of time. (I prefer that rather than the usual punch in the stomach or chop in the neck)

"Naru…to." Sakura lifelessly fell into the ground but Naruto instantly caught her and lifted the girl in a bridal manner. Ironically, he laid her softly down at the bench where the girl was found on the eve of Sasuke's disappearance.

He untied his forehead protector and gently slides it within her hands. "Keep it for me will'ya?" He soothingly asked while wiping a tear from her face. The genin then started to walk and with one last glance back at his hometown, he raised his fist at the direction of the Hokage monument.

"I'm leaving then…" He declared then took his first step outside the borders of the Hidden leaf village as one of the missing-nins of Konoha and disappeared into the fog of dawn.

To be Continued…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glossary:

Shodai – First Shadow

Yondaime – Fouth Shadow

Obaasan – Grand Mother

Ero-sennin – Perverted Sage

Kyuubi – Nine tails

Onigakure no Sato – Hidden Demon Village

Kunoichi – Female ninja

Preview: Three years have passed since the departure of a certain loud ninja. A lot has changed and Sakura got a reconnaissance mission to investigate the disappearance of one of the islands around Water Country. A new faction that seeks the Bijuu is finally revealed and a ghost from the past has been reborn.

Next Chapter: The beginning of the legend.

Author's note: Okay, I somehow managed to link, the great shinobi war, Kyuubi's attack, the minority of Uzumaki surname and Naruto being the vessel all together. Now I also found a way to link Rin's disappearance, the Uchiha clan's massacre (No, its not that his parents grounded him from eating pochy so itachi killed them twist) and Akatsuki's plan to capture all of Bijuu's in my Onigakure arc.

I'll update the next chapter tomorrow or maybe tonight if I'm in a good mood.

And as for the pairings…well...dunno, I haven't decided on anyone yet. –Shrugs--


	6. The beginning of a Legend

Forgotten Origins

Chapter VI: The beginning of a legend.

Disclaimer: I wish to santa this x-mas to own it…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Three years later)

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure no Sato. The birds are chirping high above the skies while the villagers planned their personal affairs for the day. Three years had already passed since the attack of the Yattsubi no Youko on Konoha but somehow, the village still managed to regain its former grace and power due to the supreme leadership of the Hokage.

A pink haired kunoichi leisurely walked along the crowded streets of Konoha. Her cherry-colored hair locks dances through the air as eyes that mostly belonged from male species followed her every move. She was just recently promoted to being a Chuunin and instantly, she got her very fist mission together with her eternal rival Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey have you heard about the latest news about the Myousenkou no Shitsunen? They said that he was more powerful than the Yondaime and can use his every technique." Said by a female villager.

"From what I've heard, he can kill a thousand men is just a flash. My husband even said that he'd seen the Myousenko but I doubt it, no one has ever seen his face or lived to tell the tale…" Replied by another chubby villager.

Sakura sighed. Over the past months, a renegade shinobi that hasn't aligned himself on any of the hidden villages suddenly appeared out of nowhere and became the talk of the town. The mystical 'Dark flash from oblivion' as the media branded him was an enigma throughout all of the hidden villages around the continent. No one knows anything about him or even got the chance to live to say what he looks like.

However, one thing is for sure, wherever this Rujunin (Rouge nin) goes, death will surely follow. He became the top bounty head and the most wanted S-rank criminal printed all around everyone's bingo book. The only clue that they've got is he's wearing a black coat similar to the one that Yondaime usually wears. Although his coat had white fur on its neckline and there's no flame mark at the bottom. The kanji of 'Lord of Illusions' was also written on the back of the coat in bloody-red color. He also wears a worn out red muffler to cover his head.

The doors on the Hokage's office was suddenly knocked and with the usual, "Come in" in respond, Sakura entered the room and bowed politely to her mentor. The compulsive Ino was already there sitting in a chair when Sakura came in.

"What took you so long forehead?" Came in usual greeting from the blond kunoichi.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" And as always, the same response from the pink haired chuunin. Even though the root of their rivalries was already gone, it has become their daily habit to call names as a sheer act of bonding being best friends in a weird way.

And after thirty minutes of 'bonding moment' All of the veins in Tsunade's forehead finally snapped like a twig. A causal comment came on how immature the two was and they're finally backed in business.

"So Hokage-sama, you're saying that you want us to investigate on the disappearance on one of the small island in Mizu no Kuni?" Ino asked.

"Yes. Apparently, it was a hideout of one of the syndicate in Kiri but in just one night, it just suddenly disappeared…" Said by the fifth Hokage in a professional manner. "I would label this mission as a B-Rank mission and I expect the both of you to cooperate and help each other understand?"

"Hai! We will leave immediately Hokage-sama" Both kunoichi's replied in tandem.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure this is the place?" Ino nagged, probably bored. "There's nothing around beside from this mist and endless scenery of water and the stench! Uhhh, yuck!"

"Will you stop whining!?" Sakura retorted as she pedal their boat. They managed to reach their destination within two days straight and both Kunoichi's decided to hire a boat to investigate the area. The stench just grew even more when the mist just suddenly disappeared as they further move into the sea, revealing a very disturbing scenery.

"M-My god, w-what happened here…" Ino gasped as she clutched the arms of her best friend.

Their eyes widened in shock when the blue water suddenly turned to red and a thousand of disfigured bodies of human just floats liberally around the sea. Ino disgustingly vomited while Sakura tried to stop herself from puking. They were about to turn back when they've heard a cry of desperation from afar.

"S-Sakura, lets just leave! This p-place really scares me!" The terrified chuunin reasoned in a very hoarse voice.

"I-I know I-Ino, but our mission is to f-find information about t-this incident." Sakura replied as they passed several mutilated carcasses, bumping into their boat. When they've reached area where the voice came from, a half-dead man was floating around the water. He turned his gaze on those two making them flinched as if they've seen a ghost. His arms and feet were cut thru and he's barely breathing at all.

Gathering their last ounce of courage, Ino and Sakura pulled the man to their boat and after a long moment of silence, Sakura finally decided to speak up. "W-What happened here mister?"

Tears flowed through the man's eyes as he recalled the recent events that happened days ago. "I-It was hell…"

"What does it mean?"

"O-Our group is composed of ten thousand missing nin but those demons just killed everyone as if we were nothing…"

"D-Demons?"

The wounded man coughed some blood in his mouth as he continued his story. "W-We were celebrating our v-victory on ransacking one of the richest town in Kiri when seven people just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and decided to kill us all…"

"W-Who are those people?"

"I-I've recognized the four of them, they were members of the elite swordsmen group here in Mizu no kuni called Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu but their leader was a new guy…he was wearing a black coat with the kanji of 'Lord of Illusions' written at the back and he called his group…"

"What?"

"Nanashu Amatsukaiso no Kuragari"

To be continued…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Glossary:

Nanashu Amatsukaiso no kuragari -- Seven Heavenly Apostle's of Darkness

Myousenkou no Shitsunen -- Dark flash from Oblivion

Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu – Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the mist.

Mizu no Kuni – The land of Water

Rujunin – Rouge ninja

Author's note: OMG, Cliffie! Don't worry, I'm a fast updater so it won't be that long…

If you have any comments, suggestion or just wanted to talk to me just write it on the review.


	7. Dark Holocaust

Forgotten Origins

Chapter VII: Dark Holocaust

Disclaimer: Pfft! Like I can own it…

A/N: Tnx Full-metal-sousuke for informing me that is 'pocky' instead of 'pochy' gomen –smiles sheepishly--

* * *

Member's of the Seven Heavenly Apostles' of Darkness: 

(Formerly known as Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu)

* * *

**--Rei Hissori--**

Name Meaning: Silent (Hissori) Ghost (Rei)

Hidden Village: Mist Village

Rank: Jounin (Missing-Nin)

Age: 23

Signature Technique: Setsuna Sendo (Instant Death)

Notable Features: Wears a long black muffler and the former leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist.

Primary Weapons: Two Wakizashi. (Short Sword)

Tomoshibi (Light) – is a white colored Wakizashi that can discharge dozens of white homing projectile.

Sumizome (Dark) – is a chaste black Wakizashi that can release compressed anti-matter burst within close range combat. It can obliterate any particular substances it collides with.

* * *

**--Akame Shinkirou--**

Name Meaning: Bloodshot eyes (Akame) Mirage (Shinkirou)

Location: Sea Country

Rank: Chuunin (S-Rank Bounty head)

Age: Unknown

Signature Technique: Mokushi Shoumei (Apocalyptic Illumination)

Notable Features: Wears an eye patch and had a lot of bandage on her arms and legs, Former member of Seven swordsmen of the mist.

Primary Weapons: Uses a very long samurai sword.

Masamune – An invisible sword. You can partially see it when it's drenched in blood. It can create illusions of the attackers' worst fears. It can also extend up to ten meters and be flexible as a snake.

* * *

**--Kurogane Akuma--**

Name Meaning: Iron/Steel (Kurogane) Demon (Akuma)

Location: Sea Country

Rank: Jounin (S-Rank Bounty head)

Age: 34

Signature Technique: None (for now)

Notable Features: Wears a sunglasses and black raincoat similar to the one Shino usually wears in time skip, Former member of Seven swordsmen of the mist.

Primary Weapons: A very huge broad sword.

Koyajuu – A seven ft. sword that can transform itself into a deity that's called Thanatos. (If you're an RPG gamer think of Chaos Legion)

* * *

**--Jubei Tsukiru--**

Name Meaning: A legendary samurai (Jubei) Red moon (Tsukiru)

Location: Unknown

Rank: Unknown (S-Rank Criminal/Bounty head)

Age: Unknown

Signature Technique: Err—hack and slash?

Notable Features: A really innocent looking but has killing fetishes all the time, Former member of Seven swordsmen of the mist, she's blond…

Primary Weapons: A double sided scythe akin to the grim reaper.

(Nameless) – An ominous scythe that has a latent ability.

* * *

**--Hoshigaki Kisame--**

Name Meaning: Dried Persimmon (Hoshigaki) Demon Shark (Kisame)

Hidden Village: Mist Village

Rank: Jounin (Missing-Nin)

Age: 31

Signature Technique: Suikodan no Jutsu

Notable Features: Ex Member of Akatsuki but still wears a long coat though it has no red cloud markings, Former member of Seven swordsmen of the mist also.

Primary Weapons: Samehada

* * *

--**Uchiha Itachi**-- 

Name Meaning: Fan (Uchiha) Itachi (Weasel)

Hidden Village: Leaf Village

Rank: ANBU captain (Missing-Nin)

Age: 21

Signature Technique: Tsukoyomi

Notable Features: Same as Kisame and likes to eat pocky…all the time.

Primary Weapons: None but he can make a black chakra Sword.

* * *

**--Uzumaki Naruto--**

Name Meaning: Whirlpool (Uzumaki) Maelstrom (Naruto)

Hidden Village: Leaf Village

Rank: Genin (Missing-Nin/S-rank bounty head)

Age: 17

Signature Technique: Modified Hiraishin no Jutsu

Notable Features: Wears a long black coat with the kanji of 'Lord of Illusions' engraved at the back.

Primary Weapons: Kukyousei Henshin (formerly known as Zabuza's sword)

Kukyousei Henshin (Nine great transformation) – A chaste black rune sword that can transform

Into nine different types of weapon depending on Naruto's Kyuubi form.

--Preferable Jutsu--

Hiraishin no Jutsu (Modified)

Rank: S-Class

Range: 0 m. 10+ m.

Type: Supplementary

Unlike Yondaime's ninjutsu where you still need a shiki (rite) to navigate towards your preferable destination, Naruto's Hiraishin no longer needed such thing. He'll just expand his own chakra onto the ground or just sense the target's chakra and he can easily traverse from the opponent's position wherever it goes. Naruto's chakra or a person's chakra acts as the shiki that the boy needed in order to do a time-space warp as long as he can sense it.

* * *

A/N: If that's cleared then, let's continue with the story ppl!

* * *

(Few days ago) 

"Oi, are you sure Rokubi no Manta is there on that island?" A golden-haired nin asked, pointing at a small island in front of them. A blue-sphere that is purely made of chakra encircled them as they navigate into the sea. All members of Nanashu Amatsukaiso no kuragari are also inside the sphere talking about the usual stupidity of life. "Coz if its not there, I will kick your ass Sharky!" The youngest among the group threatened.

The ex-member of Akatsuki sneered. "Yeah right! And I'm the tooth fairy kid." retorted by Kisame.

"Will the two if you quit it! Shouheki no Chakra is hard to maintain if the people inside are moving too much!" Irritably explained by Akame while continually gesturing a tiger seal in an indian-seat position. "Why don't you act like Itachi-san, he remained silent all throughout the ride. I still can't believe this guy killed his whole clan, he's so polite!" She added, gazing passionately at the unmoving guy at her side.

Kisame sweat dropped. "He's asleep Akame-san…"

"With his eyes opened?"

"Y-Yeah, that's just the way he sleep…" The shark-like Shinobi replied. "It also freaks me out the first time I've seen it. I challenged him to a stare contest that lasted for two days until I figured out that he's asleep…" He infuriately said. Remembering that he'd got a humongous black-eye back then for staying up two days straight…without blinking.

"Hey, Akame-san, can I kill him?" Interjected by a seemingly innocent Jubei.

"NO!!" Quickly replied by blonde, sharky and Akame.

"Awww, you're no fun…" She then turned to the tallest guy behind her. Eyes pleading like a wounded puppy. "Can I kill you Kurochan?"

"No…" Stated by a stoic Kurogane.

"Even if—"

"No."

"But Kuro—"

"No."

"Still—"

"No."

The former leader of the seven swordsmen of the mist sighed. "Just give it up Jubei-chan" Politely interrupted by Rei. "Don't worry, when we reach the island, you can kill everyone you want, right Leader-san?"

Naruto awkwardly chuckled. "Y-Yeah…"

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

"What. The. Hell?" Naruto blankly stared at the sea of missing nin partying in front of him. "How can we find the Jinjuuriki among these massive crowds?"

"If my calculation is right, I think it would take us at least a week to find the Jinjuuriki of the Rokubi no Manta…"

The black-haired Wakizashi user replied after gulping worriedly.

"Huuh!?" Who are you people!!?" A drunken bandit rudely asked.

Then suddenly, all of the members of Nanashu Amatsukaiso no kuragari stared directly at their leader.

"W-What?" The insensible blond Nukenin asked.

Rei heavily sighed. "Uzumaki-san, you want our group to be known all throughout the world right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then what does a group need for it to become famous?"

The boy thoughtfully thought about the matter. He tapped his in chin a couple of times then suddenly his face lightened. "I know! A really strong members!"

"And what else?"

"Hmmm….I know!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing a finger at the sky. All members anxiously waited for the answer of their dense leader. "Really cool coats and free hats!" he enthusiastically proclaimed.

All of the members' fell in the ground anime style!

"BAKA!! An appealing name brat!" Kisame shouted. "Every group needed a really cool name! You think Akatsuki would be popular if my ex-leader named it the shady squad? HELL NO!! It would be never catch up so if you want this new group to be popular you need to give it a name that will linger in the minds of people that will hear it!"

The mouth of Naruto rounded in a 'o' form as he thought of a good name of their group. "How about Uzumaki and his posse group?"

"Too dumb."

"Uzumaki and the gang?"

"Too stupid."

"The Ramen…squadron?"

"HELL NO!!"

"U-Umm guys—" Jubei tried to cut in but she's completely ignored.

"Well, how about the Seven Shinobi ninja's of the…dark?" Rei inquired but they only response that he get was several blank stares and a yawn from Itachi. "N-Nevermind…"

"How about Seven hot sharks from the ocean?" Kisame announced with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Guys, I think w—"

"Were not sharks you know…" Akame interrupted the seemingly innocent Jubei once again.

Suddenly, the Uchiha-clan annihilator decided to speak up. "The pocky brigade…" He suggested using an unemotional tone of voice.

After hearing the idea of Itachi, everyone immediately stop bickering and blankly stared at the inexpressive nin behind them. To say that they were stunned would be an understatement. After a very long moment of silence Kisame decided to break the ice.

"U-Umm, Itachi, I think that—"

"You don't want my suggestion?" The dark-haired guy cut in.

"N-No, its—"

"Where do you live Hoshigaki Kisame?" Itachi asked with a serious expression on his face.

"Why?"

"I want to meet your clan…" And after that statement, a smirk curled up in his mouth.

"They live in the ocean Itachi, you can't kill them…." The only shark in the group sighed. "Itachi, you'd better lessen your insatiable lust for killing clans and telling the survivor to hate you before every living being on this world started to hunt you."

"Mind your own business…" Itachi swore. "Its my hobby."

"DAMMIT ALL OF YOU, LISTEN TO ME! WE'RE FRIGGIN' SURROUNDED!" Shouted by a fuming Jubei. "Let's work on the name of the group later, but right now…its killing time!" She happily proclaimed, grabbing her huge scythe.

Then as if a divine intervention occurred to the group, everyone's 'happy-go-lucky' attitude suddenly changed to a sinister mind-set that can make the devil himself pee on his pants. Naruto's blue eyes suddenly tuned into a demonic red with a cat-like iris at the core. Rei unsheathed his Wakizashi's while Akame pulled out her long invisible katana from its sheath. Kurogane transformed his sword into its original state and Kisame unwrapped his Samehada nicely.

And Itachi you might ask? Well, he'd just yawn and puts his box of pocky inside his coat before activating his Sharingan.

"I will give you a chance to change you mind." Naruto offered but the leader of the bandit just sneered and spitted at his face.

"Like were gonna back down fool! Were composed of ten thousand missing nins of pete's sake! And how many are you…seven? Hah! You people makes me sick, acting all powerful!" Then all of the bandits along the area just laughed annoyingly.

"Minna, let me do this alone…" Naruto whispered, wiping off the spit on his face.

"Shunshin no Jutsu…" After Naruto muttered the name of the technique, a gush of air suddenly swathed along the area and in a blink of an eye, he just reappeared on top of a rock formation. "You're all die in less than a minute…" He seriously proclaimed, grabbing Kokyousei Henshin on his back._ Kyuubi, let me gain access on the fist-tail form…_

'**You're only using the first form against ten thousand men!? Pfft! you're even more insane than me kid!**' Kyuubi replied, giving the boy the authority on his first tail powers.

A red chakra was discharged on Naruto's body while a single chakra tail suddenly formed at his rear. His sword also glows into an ominous red then abruptly turned into a steel bow. The frame of the bow had some strange markings of a fox encircling the pedestal while the string shines eerily while emitting a red aura.

"Oh my…" Rei muttered, forming a composite hand seals then creating a ball of sphere around the group.

Naruto aimed the bow at the skies and pulled the string vigorously. A colossal arrow that is purely made of red-chakra suddenly appeared then pierced high above the heavens after Naruto released his grip onto the string.

An earsplitting silence engrossed the whole island as they waited for the aftermath of Naruto's ninjutsu. An eerily resonances akin to a thousand jets suddenly echoed above the sky before thousands of red lasers descended from the atmosphere and pierced right through the flesh and bones of every bandits within the vicinity.

"Kokyousei Henshin's first form: Bow of Heavenly Judgment."

The fatality was unimaginable. Almost half of the opposing forces were killed on the attack. Some even tried to escape but it was a pointless struggle. However, a solitary figure stands out from the rest of the crowd. He was a blue-haired man in his late forties and had a stingray that protects him from the lasers. The man glared daggers towards the location where the S-rank Nukenin were standing.

"Mittsuketa." Naruto started with a grin. "Rokubi no Manta."

To be Continued…

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Glossary:

Rokubi no Manta – Six tailed Stingray

Mittsuketa – Found you

Kukyousei Henshin – Nine great Transformations

Myou Senko – Dark Flash

Shunshin no Jutsu – Body flicker technique

Baka -- Idiot

Nukenin – Missing nin

Nanashu Amatsukaiso no kuragari – Seven Heavenly Apostle's of Darkness

Shouheki no Chakra – Chakra Barrier

Author's note: Okay, I still haven't decided on the pairings but I have something on my mind already. The romance part wont start until chapter ten or eleven. Whoopee…I won't get any flames until then hopefully…I thinking of doing a Naru/Saku/Ino but its not final. Heck, I still haven't really think about it but tell me who do you want, I might reconsider…


End file.
